


Two Wrongs?

by Lady_Felucia



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), kylux - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Soft Kylux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Felucia/pseuds/Lady_Felucia
Summary: Just a short little blip from the world of my favorite space boyfriends. Got the idea from that one fan art pic of an "Official Apology Letter" between Ren and Hux, and went from there.





	

"So why'd you want to see me, General?", Ren asked, stalking into Hux's office and plopping himself down in a chair. "You interrupted my training session."

The General rolled his eyes, shuffling around some papers on his desk. "I would hardly call your jumping around and slashing things with your sword to be 'training', Lord Ren."

"It's not a sword, you ignoramus; it's a lightsaber."

"Same difference," said Hux absently, as he found the paper he was looking for. "Ah, here it is. I need you to sign this."

"What is it?"

"It's--an official apology form. To Lieutenant Mitaka."

"Apology?!", Ren exclaimed incredulously. "What the hells am I apologizing for?"

Hux raised an eyebrow, regarding the knight with mild amusement. "For choking him two times last month, for starters. For damaging his office with your SWORD. For causing his pants to fall down that one day in front of the troops, for --"

"Since when do I have to start giving apologies to these incompetent fools?", Ren asked, pouting.

"It's a new employee relations improvement measurement being used by Human Resources. You'd know this already if you ever paid attention at meetings."

"Well MAYBE if the meetings weren't so damn boring . . ."

"Really," Hux continued, ignoring Ren's commentary, "Each separate incident is supposed to have its own sheet; but in this case there are so many incidents that it saves time and paper to cram them into the same form. I knew you wouldn't fill this out on your own, so I filled it out for you. All it needs is your signature at the bottom."

"Let me see that," Ren growled, snatching the form out of Hux's hands. His frown deepened as he read it over.

"There's no way I'm signing this! Half of these things I don't even remember doing! I think you made most of this up!"

"I do wish you'd show some flexibility on this, Ren. I don't have time for your nonsense right now; I've got about 10 other forms to fill out on your behalf, for various people."

"Seriously? Like WHO?"

"How about Captain Phasma? Do you recall last week when you filled her helmet with poppyseed oil? It took her 3 days to get it completely out of her hair!"

"Or," he continued, tapping his hand on his desk, "What about last month, when you sunk that terrain vehicle into the mud-swamp with 5 storm troopers in it? They spent that entire day dredging the lake to get it out, and the rest of the night cleaning out their uniforms! Or what about --"

"Fine, fine," Ren interrupted, grabbing a pen off Hux's desk and scrawling his name at the bottom of Mitaka's apology in a sloppy flourish. "You fill them out, I'll sign them. Happy now?"

"Ecstatic."

"Then if you don't need anything else, General," he said, rising from his seat.

"You know, I'd have kicked your ass a long time ago, Ren; if only you weren't so damn --"

"So damn what?", Ren demanded, glaring at Hux. "Powerful? Unstoppable? AWESOME?!"

"Actually, I was going to say, um, handsome.", Hux confessed, eyes lowered to his desk.

Ren sat back down, hard. He felt stunned, and incredibly weird. 

"Handsome? Seriously? Have you been drinking, Hux? It's a little early to be hitting the bottle, isn't it?"

"Just shut up and let me get this out, before I chicken out, okay?"

"O-okay?" Ren replied nervously, eyes widening in mild panic. What the hells was he TALKING about?

"I've uh, I mean I never --really thought of a . . . a, uh, a man, in this light, before. But your face! Your face, it's--"

"I know. You don't have to say it," Ren mumbled sadly, his hand going up to touch the line of his scar.

"Wait--no. No, no, that's not what I meant, you idiot."

He moved out from behind his desk and approached Ren where he sat, unmoving. He timidly reached out and began to run his hands over Ren's face, slowly, tracing patterns over his eyes, his nose, his forehead.

"I'm curious; do you have a mirror anywhere in your room? Because if not I'm going to requisition you one right now."

"Why would I need a mirror? I know what I look like."

He didn't really know how to react, to Hux touching him like this. It was so--unexpected, that he didn't know how to handle it. Should he say "what the hell are you doing?" Should he throw a punch? But at the same time, the human contact felt so good, so nice. Nobody had touched him in any kind of way in quite a long time--Ren was unaware of just how much he had been craving contact from another human. Even if the situation was all-out awkward-weird.

Also, seriously, what the hell? Not five minutes ago Hux was lecturing him about apology forms, and now suddenly he's getting really, /really/ hands-on?

And I thought /I/ was unstable, he chuckled to himself.

So he merely sat, and kept his eyes closed as Hux played over his face, enjoying the way his warm rough hands created such a pleasant sensation on his chilly skin.

Hux paused, then brought both hands to Ren's lips, fingers pressing into the full curve there.

"Clearly, you have no clue how you look, Ren. Or you would know that you look like what I picture God to look like, if there is one. The most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life."

"Hux . . ."

This was getting strange. This whole situation was strange. Sitting here and letting Hux touch him like this, get as close to him as this--horribly strange. Ren knew he should get up, throw off Hux's hands and walk out of this room, before things went any further, or became any more awkward. He KNEW this, but his frozen brain refused to relay the message to his equally frozen body.

"I want to ask you something," Hux interrupted him, taking his hands away from Ren's lips.

Ren opened his eyes.

"Yes?"

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"What is it?"

"Or if you want to punch me, or choke me or something, I'll completely understand."

"What IS it?!"

Hux turned away, heart pounding painfully in his ears, scared to death but unable to stop himself.

In a barely audible mumble, a low pleading whisper that Ren had to strain to hear, he managed to bring the words out.

" . . . kiss you?"

"What?"

Hux turned around and faced him, jade eyes locking directly on his brown ones. "Can I kiss you?"

Oh, God. Oh, oh God. Kiss him?! Ren knew, he KNEW that it had been a mistake to let Hux touch him like this, to open up to him.

"Hux . . . I don't think that's a good idea."

Hux was silent for a long time, turning away and looking at the wall, fists clenched, straining hard to control the shaking that was starting to take hold of his upper body.

"Are you -- going to punch me?", he finally squeaked out.

"No."

"And you -- don't want me to kiss you?"

"I didn't say that, Hux. I said it was a bad idea."

"And why do you think that?", Hux asked quietly, still not turning back to face him.

Ren folded his arms across his chest and heaved a sigh. "Why do YOU think it's a GOOD idea?"

Hux turned back towards him slowly, his face having gone a flushed red that complimented his hair.

"Because, obviously, I like you, Ren."

"Like me? You LIKE me? What are we, twelve years old?"

"You make me feel a lot younger than I am, actually."

Now it was Ren's turn to blush. He scrubbed his hand up the side of his face, wearily, trying to make some sense of this nonsensical situation.

"You shouldn't say things like that. You shouldn't THINK things like that."

He felt too vulnerable, sitting like this. He got up and moved to stand against the opposite wall, leaning against it, watching Hux.

"I can't help how I feel, Ren. Isn't that what you Jedi are always saying, to 'search your feelings'?"

Ren scowled, raising an eyebrow. "I am NOT a Jedi."

"Oh, right, I forgot, you're a dark-sider. Tell me something; are dark-siders discouraged from, quote, 'forming emotional attachments', like the Jedi, or do you take a more progressive stance towards things?"

"Really, the answer shouldn't interest you, General Hux. Because this, THIS, is not happening."

"Why?"

"Because."

"'Because' isn't an answer."

"Too bad."

"Oh for God's sake, Ren; you act like such a child sometimes!"

"There you go," said Ren, shrugging his shoulders. "You've known me for a while, haven't you? So you should know that my maturity level doesn't really go much higher than this."

"I'll learn to live with it."

"What the hells do you mean, 'you'll learn to live with it'?! There is no IT, here! There's no US!"

"Honestly, Ren, if you didn't have those damn Force powers I'd, I don't know, lock you in the closet, or something. Until you're more agreeable."

In spite of his growing discomfort with the situation, Ren began to laugh. 

"You know what the scariest thing is, right now? I honestly can't tell whether you're being serious, or just trying to make me laugh, or what, here."

Suddenly everything seemed to grind down into extremely slow motion. Hux was coming at him, moving as quickly and silently as a shark cutting through the water.  
Ren watched him coming; watched him, but unable to move away.

Still unable to move as the shorter man plunged both hands into Ren's thick hair; unable to move as he connected his lips to Ren's own in a swift, business-like motion.

Ren could feel the stubble on Hux's face, from where he needed to shave. He could taste the sweetness of his breath, an intoxicating mixture of mint and honey. He could feel the sensation of the other man's thin lips pressed into his full ones, how they were moving around them, exploring, tasting.

It felt . . . good. Worse than that, it felt . . . RIGHT.

Abruptly he pulled his face away, and stepped to the side, silently, putting some small space between himself and the panting General.

He really needed to leave, now. There was still a chance that, if he walked out the door now, things could go back to the way they were.

If he left now, everything that just happened became imaginary; some weird hallucinatory daydream that overtook him without warning, without explanation. It could be pushed aside, and life could resume as normal.

IF he left now.

He turned in the direction of the door, intending to walk out, to RUN if necessary.

Only he didn't head for the door. 

Moving in the opposite direction, seemingly with a mind of their own, his legs carried him back towards Hux.

And then his traitorous lips were dancing with Hux's; his hands twisting themselves into his short ginger locks.

This time, when they detached from one another, Ren was smiling.

"I still can't stand you, you know.", said Ren, folding his arms across his chest.

"I still think you're an arrogant, spoiled man-child.", Hux retorted, using his hands to fix his disheveled hair.

"Your uniform is stupid."

"Your lightsaber is stupid."

"I fall asleep every time you start to make one of your boring, unnecessary speeches."

"Your mask makes you look like a depressed platypus."

"You're too short."

"YOU'RE too tall."

"I honestly hate you."

"I honestly hate you more."

Ren grinned, stepping over to Hux and folding him into a hard, rib-creaking hug. He paused, then kissed the tip of Hux's nose with a playful smirk.

"Sooooo--we doing this or what?", he asked Hux.

Hux laughed, moving closer to Ren. "Well, you could /properly/ ask me on a date, you jerk."

"Fine.", huffed Ren. "General Hux, do you want to go get a coffee, or something?"

"Are you buying?"

"Funny thing about that; people really tend to forget to ask you to 'pay' for things when you walk in holding a lit lightsaber."

"Works for me. Let's go," said Hux, grabbing Ren's hand as they walked out of his office together.


End file.
